Who Knew The Wrong Road Could Be So Right
by Rocaboo
Summary: Leaving her husband had been the biggest challenge so far, now Nate learning to trust in the family who'd abandoned her, finds love and the best kind of family in the most unexpected place.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but my own characters! I love and respect the work of all involved with the Sons of Anarchy! Please be gentle this is the first time I've ever published any fan fiction I've written.

Love and Respect - R

* * *

I answered the knock on the door, it had to be me didn't it, me with my big mouth that I just couldn't stop.

"You have to be sweating like pigs in that leather dudes"

Like I said I just couldn't stop myself.

I watched as the two guys looked at each other, one looked gob smacked, obviously not expecting me, he shook his head slightly his dark short curly hair looking wild. Seemed to suit him. Wild and dangerous were practically in flashing lights above his head. The other had scars running across his cheeks but they didn't take away from his ruggedly handsome face, but gave him an edge.

Mr Ruggedly handsome chuckled, a deep throaty sound, then spoke with a Scottish accent.

"hey there lass, we're looking for Coby, would ya know where we can find him?"

"you know where he lives?" I asked

Again they looked at each other then wild an dangerous stared at me.

"yes" the scots man had stopped chuckling

"then why ask a stupid question"

They didn't seem to like my humour.

"we'd advise against pissing us off" wild an dangerous finally spoke

"Funny that" I smiled winningly "you look exactly like guys I don't take life advice from…………. Fancy that"

Wild an Dangerous looked like he wanted to strangle me, the scot stopped him from speaking with a quiet "calm down"

"is he here or not?!" the scot asked his accent more pronounced in his slight anger.

"yeah, hang on, DICKWOD!!!!!!" I shout

Both of them looked a little amused at this.

"family love" I said sarcastically "you gotta dig it"

I slammed the door closed and turned but not without seeing there surprised faces in the glass panels. My brother came wandering through

"you gotta stop calling me names sis"

"when you grow some balls I might" I rolled my eyes "two dudes in leather at the front door for you, didn't ask why, me, im hoping you've pissed em off n they do you over"

He looked mad and pushed me out the way

"god damn bitch" I heard him muttering as he opened the door.

"sorry guys she got no manners come in ……….."

I wandered out to the back garden to work on my tan, on the pretense of job hunting in the local paper of course, shame said paper was laid in the living room. Fuck it I'd earned a break for a month or so, course Coby didn't see it that way, even though he'd been a slacker most his adult life.

I laid on the blanket id put out earlier on the grass, sunshades removed along with sundress, check, polka dot bikini, check, annoying men all in house, check check check. _Life couldn't of got any better, well vodka could've help, but I was never a day drinker, one day I will convince myself of this to_. I thought to myself.

I laid peacefully, just listening to the world around me, stupid ipod needed charging or id have some real music blasting my ear drums.

My sun went dark, I looked up to see the outline of wild an dangerous if the hair was anything to go by, just standing there looking back at me.

"what?" I asked " you looking for a spot to take a piss? We do have a toilet ya know"

I sometimes wondered how im still breathing with a gob like mine.

He started laughing, an smoothly went down to sit on his haunches, still looking at me.

"nice tattoo's" he glided a finger over my arm "rose and thorns, suits you"

"yeah im a prickly pretty bitch!" I laughed "just ask dickwod"

"yeah about that" he looked at me seriously "anything serious in your beef with him?"

"who wants to know?"

"Tig" he held his hand out for me to shake.

"hey Tig im Nate" I took his hand "its nothing time n a few beers wont fix im sure"

"Nate,?"He rubbed his face.

"yeah short for Natalia" I explained, he nods.

"looks like your brother gonna be prospecting for the club" he looked down at me "any skeletons need to be known about now."

"Riiiiight" I said grimly "You got one thing going for you"

"Whats that?"

"your not blood to him" I rolled over onto my front "so he'll be loyal as fuck to you"

"Shit!" he exclaimed "tell me that wasn't him!"

Id forgotten about the marks on my back.

"no they weren't from him" I bit out

"you gotta explain better than that darlin"

"no I really don't" I got up onto my knees "its none of your business"

"he's joining the club if this is gonna bring us shit I need to know!"

"look physically he had nothing to do with it, but honestly, I hold him guilty by association. Now if you've quite finished interrogating my private life, im going to storm back into the house, stomp my way to my bedroom and slam the door"

He just looked at me blankly

"which is a sign for 'DON'T FUCKING FOLLOW ME' got it?"

He got up onto his feet with me blocking me from the house, he stepped close leaning down just slightly to speak into my ear.

"no one talks to me like that apart from two people" he warned in a low voice "an you aint either of them, you got personal shit goin on so il let it slide this time, but that's it you've used your get out of jail free card. I don't like hitting a lady but I will if you let your mouth run away with you next time"

His little speech done he turned and walked away, leaving me with my mouth hangin open, staring at his back. Shit, id just pissed of a member of the Sons of Anarchy, the reaper seemed to be mocking me.

What the fuck had Coby got mixed up in?

By the time id pulled myself outa my shock and into the house Coby was alone in the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for the great reviews and tips!! I appreciate all of them and have taken your advice, hopefully it'll show in this chapter!!

Again I own nothing apart from my OC's.

Love n Respect R.

* * *

Coby sat quietly at the farmhouse style kitchen table, his head in his hands, I ignored him and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"You have to drink my beer?"

"I was aiming for vodka but hey" I smirked "this was closer"

"An you knew it might piss me off" he shook his head dropping his hands to the table "Pass me one will ya"

I stood just looking at him not moving a muscle with the fridge door still open.

"Fuck sake……please?" he sighed

"That's more like it!" I chirped "I do not live to serve"

He rolled his eyes as I passed him his beer, I was tempted to leave it there and go about my business, but I took the seat next to him. He eyed me coolly, well aware of the strangeness of the situation, it was a rare I willingly stayed in the same room with him. We both sat drinking, waiting for the other, to finally speak.

"What did Tig want?" Coby finally caved and asked

"You tell me" I shrugged "Beavis n Butthead we're here to see you not me"

"Listen up" he slammed his beer down and glared at me " calling me whatever the hell you come up with that's fine knock yourself out I'm getting used to it, but when it comes to those guy's, shit ……. any of the Son's, watch your god damn mouth. I don't wanna have to be dealing with the fallout your mouth makes got it?"

I slammed my chair back as I got up.

"Oh I got it alright" I seethed " I got it two years ago when I first asked for your help! Coby looks out for number one!"

I stormed towards the doorway but not before sweeping my beer up to take with me. I heard his chair scrape back angrily.

"When you came knocking last week I took you in didn't I?"

I turned quickly and threw the beer in the direction of his head, sadly missing, it shattered against the cooker hood sprinkling glass over the hob and floor. We both stood staring at each other. I couldn't stop the tears from falling hotly down my cheeks.

"This was our parents place" I hissed "you had no choice but to let me stay I own half the fucking house you moron or had you hoped I'd forgotten? …... .or….. Better yet did you hope he'd kill me off leave you with everything? Was that it?"

I stalked round the table towards him.

"Well? …… Was it? Was it?" I screamed as I shoved repeatedly at his chest. "Are you that twisted Coby? Or do you just hate me that much?"

I sobbed my fists flying hitting anything in my reach, Coby just stood, taking every hit until I finally couldn't physically raise my arms. I backed away leaning on the oakwood kitchen side behind me.

"Do you have any idea what it's like Coby?" I sniffled wiping my eyes with the back of my hand "to live like I did, thinking that my own family, my big brother, wouldn't lift a finger to help me"

"I didn't realise it was so bad" came the quiet reply his voice turned pleading "not til you turned up an I saw the bruises…………but I promise I believe you now, I'll protect you, I swear!"

He took small steps towards me hands outstretched, his eyes were wary but hopeful, his body ready for another attack.

"Tell me what you want me to do, I'll do it, just let this be in the past now huh?"

I shook my head slowly and laughed wearily.

"I shouldn't have had to show you bruises for you to believe me Coby" my voice soft, defeated, pain in my voice "I'm your sister, my word should have been enough, the shit I went through………….you have no idea…….. I lived like a prisoner, I fucking gave up, just waited for the next fist to fall."

I stood up straight pushing his hands away as they gently held my arms.

"I gave up Coby" I looked him in the eye and he flinched "I thought I was gonna die there with him by his hand, I'm still scared, how am I meant to put it in the past huh? I have nightmares every single night, I re-live it every night."

I hugged myself , the memories making me cold, Coby stared at everything but me.

"Your never gonna forgive me are ya?" He sounded sad.

"I hate you right now Coby" I sighed turning to leave the kitchen "but only because I loved you so much before this shit, the good news…….I hated you more yesterday than I do today, that's the best I can give you right now."

He spoke again, before I got to the door, tears in his voice.

"how did you……I mean you said you gave up…….what changed? You got out so what………..what give you your fight back?"

I kept my back to him, as I gently rubbed my abdomen, remembering sadly.

"I had more than just my life to lose" I held my head up high "It does something to a women, changes us, makes us something wild and fierce"

I looked over my shoulder at Coby. His face showed his shock.

"But it didn't matter anyway" I looked away towards the door "I lost it, couple days after I got away, in some dingy motel. Then I made my way here."

"Nate I'm sorry……"

"Save it Coby, I'm tired of hearing that word, I just …………….hell I'm not sure what I want, but I know I want to be here in this house, I have good memories in this house it helps"

He didn't say anymore and I was done talking, I headed through the door into the hallway, I walked straight into a solid chest. I tilted my head back slightly, Tig looked back at me, staring intently. Coby suddenly wanting to talk, when he'd never asked a single question all week, clicked into place.

I couldn't stop my anger or my mouth, despite Tig's earlier warning, I stopped thinking and reacted.

"Enjoy the history lesson?" I snarled "Coby get me to say everything you wanted?"

He gripped my upper arms, still staring, searching my face.

"Everything but a name" the scot spoke from behing Tig "We need his name love"

I lowered my head, stared at Tig's chest, then shook his hands off me. He took a step back bringing the scot into view.

"I'm pretty sure Coby can give you his name" I pushed past them heading up the stairs "after all he was there when I married the son of a bitch"

"he was you husband?" the scot seemed shocked

I paused mid way up the stairs, looking back at them, smiling sadly.

"Yeah …………….yeah he was still fucking is, shit taste in men, what can I say" I shrugged "oh an Tig try threatening someone a little less jaded it'll work more"

"He won't get into charming" Tig said quietly

"What?" I was confused.

"The husband" Tig stared up at me "he'll never make it into charming, never get passed the welcome sign, not if we can help it. I promise"

I could feel the tears building again, I sniffed them back, laughing slightly.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Tig"

"He's not" the scot stepped up and looked up at me to "if he does get into charmin, we'll take care of it love, you'll be a widow before your divorced"

"Is it wrong that a part of me wants him to try now" I started back up the stairs "I want him dead, my only regret my good scots man, is that I left him alive"

"That's a natural reaction" the scot laughed "n call me Chibs love"

I stopped on the stairs again looking at them.

"I want to believe you I really really do" I rubbed my head tiredly "but if my own brother wouldn't defend me why would you?"

"Your brother's our prospect now" Chibs explained "that makes you part of our family, n if there's one thing SAMCRO does well, it's take care of family"

I nodded, remembering my dad, his stories of the Sons when I was growing up. They always kept there word and protected there family.

"We'll see I guess" I couldn't stop my doubts.

"Stomp your ass up to your room an slam the door like ya told me you were gonna" Tig ordered "we got shit to discuss with the Prospect"

I mock saluted and stomped the rest of the way up, hearing the two men laugh at my antics, even more when I did in deed slam my bedroom door.

I collapsed on my bed, tired after so much emotion coursing through me, I lay for a while just listening to the sounds of the house. Eventually hearing the front door slam shut and the bikes starting up. I listened to the bikes pulling away, the sound of the engines revving sort of comforting, thoughts of Tig and Chibs running through my head. I sent a small prayer that I could trust them.

I fell to sleep in my polka dot bikini, dreams of Tig and Chibs racing through my head, each ending the same. Me standing over my husbands dead body, Tig kneeling over him, Chibs clapping in the background. I slept the best I had in a while a smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the positive feedback, hope y'all like this chapter to. Im off to Scotland for a week with work so updates may be a little longer than they have been!

Much love n respect - R x

* * *

It had been over a week since, what I now refer to as, my mini breakdown. My dreams had continued about Tig and Chibs, what most would consider nightmares, made for good sleep for me. I was getting to the point of wanting to see my husbands face so I could act out some of my new little fantasies.

I hadn't seen any of the Son's at the house, which was a good thing really, I was pretty sure they'd consider me all kinds of weird if I started salivating over there weapons. I couldn't decide between the knife or the gun, I'd wonder, did I have a strong enough stomach to use a knife on him. Then his face would swim around in my head, I'd remember the beatings, the rapes, the blood and more I'd lost in the motel. Yeah I had the stomach for the knife, I'd start with his balls, wear them a fucking earrings.

My crying was over I was just getting madder by the day, I could feel it, rage swirling in my gut. I know it showed in my eyes every time my brother looked my way.

Coby seemed to be out more often than not, I had a feeling, he was doing his best to avoid me. Which suited me just fine, I'd ranted at him just yesterday over groceries and me using the truck, I mean he honestly expected me to keep house and walk the groceries home.

He was shit out of luck. My time as any mans maidservant was well and truly over. He'd conceded rather quickly with just a look in his direction.

So here I was at the grocery store minding my own business, standing in line, with some dudes hand on my ass. I could hear his moron friends guffaws behind him, egging him on, I moved forward. I was dressed in jeans and t-shirt, nothing spectacular, shit my t-shirt even screamed my mood. Dark blue with bright yellow lettering. Little Miss Storm Cloud printed across my tits should have been enough for anyone to steer clear, a leftover in my closet from my late teens, so maybe it was a little tight. My jeans weren't painted on, must need to visit the gym, skim my ass down if its noticeable in baggie's. In the vain attempt to avoid a scene, I turned slightly to the side, removing my backside as an easy target. But no there was his hand again. Squeezing.

"Dude are you totally fucking stupid" I slammed my trolley against the checkout "Do you really think acting like your in high school is a complete fucking turn on?"

Jesus he wasn't even attractive, looked like a junkie, an over fed junkie. His shirt had seen better days to, the ketchup stains weren't doing anything for him, neither was his greasy hair. He opened his mouth to reply and I gagged, his teeth were yellow, from what he had left, that I could see.

"Personal hygiene" I screwed my face up "is not expensive and unforgivable if not taken seriously"

I slammed my items onto the checkout as I ranted.

"Where the hell do you get off, coming in here with all these nice CLEAN people, an start grabbing my ass? Huh? Dumb n Dumber at least look like they've taken a shower in the last month!"

The checkout girl looked like she'd swallowed a lemon, but I heard a snort of laughter behind the goons I was yelling at, the manager started to approach.

"Is it to much to ask to come get my groceries in peace? Is it? I mean did you really think you'd get a positive response from this? Think I'd be falling all over myself with gratitude that you'd groped me? Shit I moved away from you! But I guess you don't know what being subtle is do you? Fuck! Your mama must be so damn proud of her little grease monkey, please tell me there no more of you, tell me she didn't keep breeding?"

I flung my empty trolley to the end of the checkout, snorting as I did so, my mouth ranting out of control.

"Do the world a favour" I had my back to him now following my trolley "go home rethink you oh so brilliant seduction plan, grab a shower or ten, don't forget the bleach, see a dentist an-"

I was cut off as a hand grabbed my hair dragging me back.

"Bitch you fucked with the wrong guy" He snarled.

He wrapped his left hand round my throat, started shaking me, as he kept speaking. Everyone froze around us no one breathed. I closed my eyes, now this is what I was used to dealing with, but I had a new attitude now.

"I'm gonna show you what I do with mouthy little cunt's like you" he laughed "What ya say to that bitch? Not so cocky now are ya?"

I laughed, I couldn't help it, it started deep in my belly and spread up and out my mouth. It didn't sound quite right, dark and twisted, I snapped.

"Your not the first to promise me that" I grinned wickedly "wanna know what the result was?"

He got real still, pressed his mouth close to my ear, I could smell his putrid breath as he growled into my ear.

"I bet he beat you, tried to show what a real man is, but don't worry darlin you'll remember me better"

He seemed pretty impressed with himself. Cock sure. He started to haul my arse towards the door, I could here the shouts of other shoppers, trying to get past his goons.

"oh he tried your right about that" I grinned wickedly "but I learned that a man who knows nothing about defense is just as fucking weak as all the other arseholes"

I heard his brain ticking that over, then his scream of pain, as my left hand grabbed hold of his pride an joy. I twisted and yanked up. His hands fell away from me to cup his now painful dick. I stood in front of him, he'd fallen to his knees, glaring at me.

"Awwwwwwww poor baby" I purred "want me to stop that pain"

I quickly grabbed his head, smashing my knee up into his face, I felt the moment of impact. Blood gushing across my jeans, soaking in, hitting the floor. He'd collapsed to the floor and I couldn't help it, I kicked him, over and over any body part I could reach. My rage taking over, I no longer saw the wannabe thug, I saw my husband. I kicked harder, glad id worn the hiking boots, not my sandals.

That's how my old school friend, David Hale, found me. He wrestled me to the ground, slamming me on my front, cuffing me. He grabbed me up taking me outside, I saw glimpses of the store in uproar, least I knew why the other goons never attacked me. They had their hands full with half the residents of charming.

Hale put me into the back of his cruiser, glaring at me, I smirked. He moved round the cruiser getting into thr front.

"Nice to see you again to buddy"

He recoiled slightly, looking me over quizzically, recognition dawning.

"Nate?" he whispered.

"That's Natalia to you" my adrenaline was still pumping "an to any other Hale still lurking in this town"

"I spoke to Matt last week" he looked confused "he said you were on a short break away but not here I -"

"oh yes" I rolled my head "how is you dear older brother?"

"He's fine, missing y-"

I interrupted him laughing wildly.

"Oh I bet he is" I sounded angry.

"Nate….. Natalia…. Any problems you have I'm sure it easy sorted, just sit n talk it out" he looked reprovingly at me from the drivers seat of the cruiser "beating up other people isn't th-"

"I'm sure I know Matt way better than you do n beating other people is what he does best" I said quietly "after all he's my husband"

I sat in a holding cell, waiting for my phonecall, I'd managed to convince David not to call Matt. Hmmmmm Deputy Chief Hale now, I thought to myself, couldn't get two brothers more different. But he'd insisted we'd talk later, I'd groaned, he'd merely raised an eyebrow. I was not looking forward to that particular hell. How to explain that the man he'd grown up with, had idolised, was a sadistic asshole and not offend him. I might need him to post my bail after all, apparently I'd done more than just defend myself earlier, the damage had required the goon a week hospital stay at least.

I shouted out again for someone to hurry the fuck up. I was tired, hungry n thirsty, to make matters worse I hadn't gotten to finish my grocery shopping.

That meant no decent meal tonight, I'd have to order in, my cash was quickly dwindling to nothing. I needed a job, another fucking thing to put on to do list, shit.

I heard people coming down the hall, male and female it sounded like, the woman sounded pissed.

"He assaulted her, and she's in a cell, really" she sniped "could you be anymore backwards?"

"It's procedure Gemma" Hale I identified "She put the guy in hospital"

"He deserved it" I could hear the smile in her voice "if not for attacking her, then like she said, for crimes against personal hygiene"

They came into view, I stood up, watching them come into the outer cell.

"Am I getting my phone call sometime today" I said sarcastically "I don't feel the urge to move in, but I'm gonna seriously consider hangin curtains, if you'd taken any longer!"

They both looked at me, Gemma smiling, Hale looking fed up.

"No phone call needed baby" Gemma stood one hand on hip the other holdin her bag in the crook of her arm "I'm bustin ya out early for good behaviour"

I frowned, Hale didn't look happy as he unlocked my cell door, Gemma seemed to be loving his bad mood.

"Errrrrr that's lovely n all" I chuckled "but who are you and why?"

"This is Gemma Tellar-Morrow" Hale introduced "Your new best friend it seems"

He swung the door open for me stepping back and waving me out.

"As in the Garage?" I frowned

"Yeah Hun" She smiled at me "My husband Clay an me own it, Clay's president of SAMCRO MC too"

"Oh" I emerged slowly from my cell "Coby"

"Nah darlin" she drawled laughingly "he's prospect he don't got this kinda pull yet, you earned this one all on your own"

I smiled at her slowly, approaching her, she laughed and put her arm around my shoulder pulling me out and away from the cells. It didn't take long for Hale to finish the paperwork and I was free to go.

"Wow Natalia Hale?" Gemma asked

"It's a long story" my shoulders slumped

"Can't wait to hear that one" Gemma chuckled "what on earth possessed you to marry a Hale sweetheart? They all got pole shoved up their arses right?"

I laughed softly and David Hale showed his annoyance by huffing and shuffling his feet. I met his eye for a split second and wondered how I'd ever gotten the brothers so wrong.

Hale moved towards me pulling my arm, turning me from Gemma who rolled her eyes, and moved towards the door to wait for me but still listening.

"Natalia this is the wrong road to go down" he tried to keep his voice down as I snorted "once you become involved in SAMCRO it gets dangerous, I know Coby is already there, but it doesn't have to be this way for you. Come stay with me, we'll get Matt down here,sort things out"

I pulled my arm out of his grasp, started walking away, shooting over my shoulder.

"I went down the right road once before David, all it got me, was broken bones and bruises. Get Matt here David we'll have a family fuckin reunion" I snarled "But I promise you wont like the outcome one of us will wind up dead. It's me or him Hale n I'm gonna be backing me. As for now think I'll take the wrong road this time see where it takes me "

Gemma hooked her arm around my neck, knocking heads gently, smiling.

David looked confused for a moment, Gemma's hand stroked down my back then back up taking my t-shirt with it, my bruises stood out. They were more yellow looking now.

"She wont be getting any more of these that's for sure" Gemma smirked as we headed out the door "bout time you checked into your own family huh Deputy an stayed the hell out of mine"

"Can you drop me at home please?" I asked Gemma

"No baby" she hugged me again "family dinner at my place, your part of the SAMCRO family now, my family"

The door slammed shut behind us, leaving Hale stunned and immobile for a few seconds, he strode to the door shaking his head. He watched as I got into Gemma's car, I waved and blew him a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner………. It sounded so ordinary, I mean didn't bikers usually have huge parties, orgy's that kinda shit? Yet here I sat at the biggest dinner table I'd ever seen, in one of the nicest houses id ever been in, surrounded by big, sweaty, leather wearing bikers with the random woman sat between them here n there. Tig was opposite me next to my shit head brother, he kept peeking looks at me an smirking, my brother just glared at me.

When Gemma had got me into the house she'd set me to work, chopping vegetables for the salad marinating meat, it was as if she'd just picked me up from home like it was all in the plan. The only good thing so far was that she'd insisted I shower before 'the family' arrived. I was in her clothes to, a long swishy skirt and plunging neckline sleeveless top. Good job she had plenty up top like me, or id be giving everyone a show.

Tig and Chibs had been one of the first to arrive along with another older guy who I was introduced to as Clay, Gemma's husband and club president, he'd raised an eyebrow at me in Gemma's clothes. Gemma just rolled her eyes and asked if he'd really thought she'd let anyone sit at her table covered in blood. There was a round of laughter from all the guy's there, Clay knocked me on the shoulder with a 'hey sluggar' and walked on past me to give his wife a kiss. I'd just stood there as the guys trailed after him Jax and Opie said hello remembering me from high school, those who I didn't know giving there names, Juice, Bobby, Piney and last of all Happy. I'd felt like snow white meeting the fucking dwarves. The women hadn't introduced themselves just given me dirty looks, guess they were jealous, wanted Gemma's attention.

I'd snapped out of my little world when I felt a hand on my cheek, everyone one else was either in the living room or dining room, I stood alone in the hall with Tig.

His thumb had rubbed small circles on my cheekbone, he was staring at me, stooping his head a little to catch my eye.

"Heard you did good today" He spoke softly "I wondered where your brothers balls were, guess now we know"

I'd just stared dumbly back at him, shell shocked, his affectionate touch felt far to good to me.

He dropped his hand back to his side.

"Gonna have to watch your back a little more now though" He smirked "Darby's guys aint gonna let it slide that a chick beat'em"

I rubbed my brow.

"awwwww fuck Darby?" I'd moaned "As in white supremacist, drug dealing Darby?"

Tig had just chuckled to himself.

"You didn't know? You didn't know the guy you kicked shit outta was one of his boys?"

"Do I like I knew?" I'd snarled

Tig had threw his head back an laughed uproariously.

"You ………." he cooled his laughter slinging an arm round my neck "You are officially my new favourite person"

"Why do I feel like that's a bad thing?" I screwed my face up.

The guys had all looked, as Tig laughing again, had lead me into the living room.

"Brothers ya gotta hear this………." Tig had just kept on laughing soon joined by his Brothers.

So now here I was sat at the gigantic dining table feeling way out of my depth, Coby arrived shortly before we all sat at the table, but even he didn't feel like an ally in this sea of strangers. Well he shouldn't anyway I told myself. Spineless twit. Tig wouldn't stop smirking at me, Chibs was sat next to me, his hand squeezing my thigh periodically, I some attempt to keep me calm, despite me hitting him every time he did it. Everyone just seemed amused by me, I felt like I was under a magnifying glass for everyone's amusement, a new shiny toy for them to look at. I needed out, had to escape them.

"Coby you glare at me anymore an I'm gonna stick my fork in your eye" I seethed at him, my easy target "You got me?"

"Maybe if you start behaving yourself I wouldn't glare?" He snapped at me "You ever think o that?"

I felt Chibs dig his fingers into my thigh in silent warning.

"What offence am I committing, o perfect one, while I sit eating dinner?"

"Exactly that" He threw his fork down "You're here! Why cant you get your own god damn life, your own friends!"

I gripped my glass ready to throw at him.

"I'd remember who's house your in darlin" Gemma intervened "N whose property your about to throw around"

I closed my eyes, breathed in deeply, trying to calm myself.

"You shouldn't be here! Your not welcome I'm sick of hearing about you! I cant go anywhere without hearing your fucking name!"

"Prospect get out" Chibs shouted his irish brogue coming on thick in anger.

"What? Why me?" He spat "She's the one not meant to be here not me!"

Tig grabbed hold of the back of Coby's neck.

"Because a fully fledged, long-term, respected member of this club told you to, you little prick" Tig said it lowly, threat of violence clear in his voice.

Coby had lost the colour he had in his face.

"Tig man I'm sorr-" He stuttered

"Yeah yeah" Clay interrupted from the head of the table "Your always sorry, now get the fuck outta my house, you little shit. I decide who should be here! My Wife decides who to bring to dinner, NOT YOU" He bellowed "Be at the clubhouse 9am sharp tomorrow, me n u gonna have a serious talk about your manners, the meaning of family, n where your going with the club"

He waved towards the door, Tig grabbed Coby by the arm, Chibs got up next to me, meeting the pair at the end of the table. He grabbed Coby's other arm pulling him out of the room, I heard the door slam, Tig and Chibs came back into the dining room taking there seats again. I stayed silent, wondering what had just happened, sinking in my seat trying to disappear.

Clay sat with his head in his hand looking towards me, then at Gemma who nodded, he looked back at me.

"You out back now" he pointed at me then got up.

I felt like I was on my final walk, my palms started to sweat, it seemed to be taking forever from my chair in the dining room to the back door in the kitchen.

We got outside, joined by Tig, Chibs, Gemma and Jax, they stood in a semi circle around me.

All I could think was ' oh shit'

Clay spoke first, slowly, eyeing me.

"I don't like people being disrespectful in my home, you started that shit with the prospect on purpose, I don't care why just don't fucking let it happen again. At least not in my house got it?" He took a few deep breaths as I nodded chewing my lip nervously "I heard your story from Tig n Chibs here, I've heard the prospect moaning about you, n now my old lady has bailed you outta jail, all before I've even set eyes on ya. You smell like trouble, n we don't need that, you understand?"

I blinked back tears nodding some more, willing myself not to cry, this group……..this family I wanted to escape not more that 5minutes ago, I desperately wanted them not to kick my arse out. They'd helped me more than my own flesh and blood, id been a first rate self absorbed bitch the whole time. Id do anything to cling on to them now, cling on an never let go, they were safe and I needed that, wanted it. I needed not to be alone when the monsters came knocking physical and imaginary.

"I…..yeah I …………..I do understand………….I just …I didn't mean…." I stammered out unable to finish my sentence. My tears spilling over. "Please …..don't …….don't leave me alone"

They were all quiet as they let me get control of myself, Gemma handed me a tissue, giving me a small smile.

They guys shared a look between them, Clay nodding at Jax, then all looked back at me.

"Your brother n you got some serious issue's" Jax cocked his head slightly, hands in his jeans pockets "That shit needs to get worked out, but we aint gonna leave you alone, we don't do that to good people, I know your good people Nate. Shit you knocked me back, back in high school you were so straight"

There were a few chuckles from everyone including me.

"We got your back babe" Jax got hold of my shoulders chuckling still, I flinched "You just gotta have ours too, stop causing problems. No more fighting people in supermarkets, no matter how bad there hygiene is, I mean it"

I hung my head laughing softly my tears stopping I wiped them away with Gemma's tissue.

"He had his hand on my ass" I smiled up at him "I took offence to his hygiene after he groped me u know"

Jax pulled me into a hug smiling, I held myself very still trying not to step back looking over his shoulder at the others, Jax let me go.

"hhhhmmmmm question" comically Tig raised his hand slightly "for her not you Jax, you gonna react violently to every guy who gropes you, just it'll be good to know to file away for future reference"

Gemma whacked him on the arm ,Tig flinched away scowling.

"Stop being a pig n thinking of how to get in her pants already" she scowled "Jesus like she hasn't got enough going on"

Clay laughed soon followed by the rest of us.

"Trust the Tiger to lower the tone" He looked back at me "You'll be helping Gemma at the Garage office, occasionally bartending in the club, make sure we can keep an eye on ya"

"Oh I'm not gonna cause anymore trouble I promise" I put my hand on my heart "you don't have to keep your eye on me, I'll be good"

"That's not why sweet cheeks" clay looked at the guys then back to me "We need to keep an eye on the trouble looking for you"

Clay headed back inside, followed by Chibs who winked at me, Jax gripped my shoulder then went inside to.

"They'll be someone by in the morning to pick you up at 8" Gemma hugged me smiling "Be ready these boys hate waiting on a women"

She followed after the others, leaving me and Tig alone, again. This seemed to be a common trend, ending up alone with Tig, a little unnerving really.

"So…………..they think trouble follows me" I laughed nervously

Tig stepped in closer to me, leaving an inch at most between us, I could feel his body heat penetrating the cold I felt inside.

"They don't think they know" he trailed a finger down my face staring me in the eye "Hale will of called his brother by now, I have no doubt, Matt will be on his way. Plus Darby's guys and that's a whole heap of trouble breathing down you pretty little neck"

His finger had reached my neck by the end of his sentence, his hand circled round, cupping the back of it. Bringing us together so there was no space left between us.

He kept my eyes locked on his.

"Don't you worry to much about it"

"How am I not meant to worry about it?" I whispered brokenly

"Cos what they don't realise" he touched his forehead to mine "Is when they come they wont find you, cos as much as they follow you, I'm following you closer"

"Why?" I tried to step back but he wouldn't let me "Why are you? The shit I've heard people say about you aint matching with what your doing"

"Honestly" he steps back "I have no fucking idea, with woman I fuck em n leave em. It easier, no complications. But I look at you, n yeah I'm a guy I wanna fuck you……three ways from Sunday actually….." He spread his hands in front of him "n that's my problem, I don't think id ever stop, you just appeal to me. Your all woman, soft in the right places, look like you need protecting, but then today you go beat the shit outta some guy, and damn if it doesn't make me wanna fuck you some more. You've seen shit, been through some of the worst, I think you'd handle my life understand the things I do. Things I have to do. That's a dangerous thing to be, being mine, n I cant help but think you'd handle it"

He stared at me intently waiting for my response. I swallowed, my throat dry, as I stood thinking.

"What if I didn't want it? What if I……I said no?"

"I'd never force you Natalia" He smirked at me "I'll never do anything you don't want me to do, which wont leave a whole lot out."

I blush, not understanding how I can be reacting so physically to his words, wanting him to do whatever he wanted right then and there in Gemma's back garden. Shit it had only been a couple o month since I got free from Matt, was this normal, to want another man so soon.

"Your acting like you already know its definitely gonna happen!"

He turns slightly sideways, smirking, looking up and down my body.

"Make no mistake Nate we are gonna fuck, its just a matter of when n where n how much your begging for it"

I gasp, outraged and scared at the thought, surely I couldn't want him already I wasn't ready I needed to sort through my own head before I let a man touch me so intimately again. Didn't I?

"Don't over think it babe" Tig stroked my arm bringing my attention back to him "I'm not pushing you, but the more you think about it, the less you'll be ready for me. I know you want me, it's there every time I'm near you. You flinch every time a guy touches you, but not me, shit even Jax hugging you almost made you step back. But not me. You want me, I'm safe, I'll keep you safe"

Both his hands cupped my face, pulling me to him as he stared at my lips, I felt myself shiver but not from the fear I was expecting. I recognised the feeling of excitement, felt it pooling low down in my belly. His lips touched mine gently at first as my eyes fluttered closed, he moved his lips coaxing mine into response, I felt his tongue on my lower lip sweeping across and I gasped. He took that as the encouragement it was and surged forward swallowing my gasps, his tongue sweeping into my mouth, I felt his right hand brush down my back to cup my bum pulling the rest of our bodies together. I felt my arms, of there own violation snake up round his neck as his other arm joined the first on my bum pulling me as close as he could get us. I felt his erection through his jeans prodding into the flesh of my belly. I tried to climb closer, he fell against the house wall keeping us propped up. I became the aggressor feeding at his mouth wanting more, my tongue in his mouth learning the taste of him. My hands started pulling at his shirt collar. He switched us round, pushed me against the wall, his hands grabbing at the long skirt I was wearing. I felt him drag it up my legs til his hands were on bare thigh. He lifted my legs using the wall as leverage, wrapping them around him, all the while he let me attack his mouth catching my moans as he rubbed his erection into my core. He broke his mouth from mine nipping down my neck.

"Shit you feel hot……..I can feel ya through my jeans……panties are wet………………I know what ya need baby don't worry ……………. I wont leave ya hangin….just let me ……shit that's it……..aaawwwwwww fuck baby your wet……ready for me just 1.…..no 2 up inside …shit your tight ……..gonna feel really good round my dick baby……"

He'd pressed his hand inbetween us, under my skirt, ripping at my panties managing to push them aside. I felt his fingers probing, slipping easly through my folds using my lubrication to ease first one then a second finger inside me. I moaned aloud at the feeling. A small part of me screamed at me that it was to soon, too much. I shut it off letting myself feel something other than rage after so long. He began to pump his fingers inside me while his thumb sought and found my clit, I clutched his shoulders, my mouth attached to his again as he found just the right circular rhythm with his thumb. He silenced me with his kiss, good thing or we'd have to house out watching the show, good job we were pretty secluded in the dark. I could feel the fire burning low in my body spreading lower, burning, bordering desperation for release. My hips tried to match the pumping rhythm of his fingers inside me but he had me pretty tight between him and the wall. He broke from the kiss.

"Cum for me baby……that's it let it happen…….cum -"

He slammed his mouth back to mine to stop the erupting scream being torn from my throat as I did as he asked, the orgasm crashed through me, a million times stronger than id ever had before. It was far better than id ever given myself, my limbs felt shaky, Tig pulled his fingers from me, causing more tremors inside me. He slowly let my legs down, to let me stand, but kept me pressed to the wall. I looked at him, trying to catch my breath, my hands on his chest. I watched as he brought his fingers to his mouth and suck them into his mouth. I was pretty sure my eyes were as round as they could be, id never seen a man enjoy sucking there own fingers before, but I could hardly compare my past experience to what had just happened. He had kept eye contact with me, making sure I could see how much he was enjoying tasting me, he pulled his finger from his mouth.

"Sweeter than I'd dreamed" he smirked "course I'll get a better taste next time"

"Next time?" I squeaked back

"Yeah next time" He grabbed my hand "does this feel like I'm finished with you"

I could feel my face, the heat rushing into my cheeks, now the reality of what I'd let happen began to sink in.

"I don't know if I ca-" I rushed to explain

"Ssshhhhhhhhh" Tig put a finger to my lips "I'm not gonna drag you to my bed, you'll come to me, when you start to burn up for me. When the memories of what my fingers can do , start to haunt your dreams, when you start to need me to show you how good I can make you feel. When your begging for me"

"humph" I felt my irritation growing "Think a lot of your self don't you?"

"I do when I'm the first guy to give a girl an orgasm, with my dick firmly still in my pants, other than what she's given herself"

My jaw dropped as he stepped back and started back into the house.

"How the hell did you know that?" I screeched at his back following him.

"You just told me" He smirked swinging around to see my face. "Plus I've never seen a woman so surprised to be havin an orgasm"

The last was said in front of a kitchen full of people including Gemma and Clay. I blushed so hard and it got worse as Tig casually walked through the house laughing.

"Sweetheart I'm gonna want those clothes washin before you give them back" Gemma drawled her laughter evident in her voice.

Bastard.


End file.
